


Mari Rewrites Season 8

by marimars



Series: In Which Klance is Endgame [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mari Rewrites Season 8, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Voltron Season 8 Spoilers, klance, voltron season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimars/pseuds/marimars
Summary: Veronica is part of the girls' shopping outing and becomes closer with Allura.Veronica and Allura tease Lance at dinner.Lance is the one who rides the Clear Day ride with Keith instead of Hunk.Adam is alive in this reality and he is the one who marries Shiro.





	Mari Rewrites Season 8

**Author's Note:**

> There are some moments that could have lead up to a canon Klance relationship. It still keeps the Allurance ship, but be warned that it also goes with the canon fact that Allura does sacrafice herself. These are just parts of the show I rewrote that need to be accepted to get into my actual Klance fanfiction.

Mari Rewrites the Shopping Scene

•Veronica tags along because, duh, she should have been part of the girls hang out and plus she’s Lance’s sister.  
•Veronica gives Allura the big sister talk and and then tries to casually ask about Acxa. Confused, Allura wonders why she is asking about another female. Alteans did not exhibit such a relationship. Veronica gives her the rundown of human relations on Earth and how it’s perfectly normal that girls can like girls and boys can like boys. She uses Shiro as an example.  
•Allura admits to Veronica that she doesn’t know too much about Acxa, but cheers her on. 

 

Mari Rewrites the Family Dinner  
•Veronica asks Lance about his long haired friend at dinner. Lance automatically thinks of Keith but Allura corrects him and says that she was actually talking about Acxa.  
•Veronica thanks Allura and they share a mental high five and Lance looks at both of them wondering how they became so close.  
•Curious Allura, with her newfound knowledge of Earth relationships, then asks Lance if he’s ever been interested in a boy. Lance becomes beet red.  
•Veronica nudges him and says “Wasn’t there a phase with that one boy in your class? You always kept ‘competing’ with him or whatever.”  
•Lance defends himself, “Did not!”  
•Veronica teases and then directs her conversation to Allura, “But seriously, Lance has been interested in all kinds of people. But out of all the there is in the universe, he found you to be the most amazing. Thanks for being there for my little brother.”  
•Allura blushes. 

 

Mari Rewrites Clear Day  
•Lance can’t win anything for Allura at the Clear Day Festival in Drazan.  
•Keith notices his frustration and asks him if he wants to take his mind off of things and help him patrol.  
•They accidentally end up in line for the the Clear Day “It’s a Small World”-esque ride.  
•The ride breaks down and Keith gets frustrated. Lance calms him down joking that he was supposed to help him with his frustration.  
•They laugh but then Lance is suddenly reminded of Allura.  
•Basically the same pep talk as the other Klance scene where Keith assures him Allura will be okay and how great a team they are.  
•Keith puts his hand on Lance’s shoulder and suddenly a camera flashes.  
•The ride gets moving and they receive a commemorative photo.  
•Lance decides it’s a great gift to give Allura.  
•He convinces Team Voltron to take a picture with something sparkly. Pidge with her hat, Shiro with his arm wrestling band, Coran with his trophy.  
•Lance presents it to Allura and says “All of our lives changed so much because of you. For the better I think. You’re amazing.”  
•Shows the Klance pic. “Keith and I were rivals and look at us now”. Allura replies with a laugh. “You’re also now willing to admit to a bonding moment between you two.” 

 

Mari Rewrites the End Part 1: The Best Man  
•Keith is the best man at *ahem* Shiro and Adam’s wedding.  
•Pidge and Matt are teaching Chip how to dance the robot.  
•Hunk nervously dances with Shay.  
•Shiro and Adam can hardly leave each other’s side.  
•Keith is patrolling the wedding because he has no idea how to enjoy himself. Then he sees Lance sitting down at a table alone.  
•Keith casually brings some drinks and starts up some small talk, asking Lance about the farm. When the conversation fizzles, Lance brings up how happy Shiro looks with Adam. Lance always wanted to get married and have someone to share his life with. He misses Allura.  
•Again, Keith tries to comfort him about Allura to no avail so he changes the subject.  
•Keith is going on a mission to retrieve an animal that looks like Kaltenecker. Lance begins to laugh and joke about how Keith did not get along with Kaltenecker. But then his laugh dies down when he realizes that Keith will be gone for awhile.  
•Keith impulsively invites Lance to come. Voice cracking out of nervousness.  
•Lance takes the offer seriously and wonders if he actually could. He takes a moment, but he finally responds with a yes.  
•Keith is elated and Shiro catches him smiling from across the party and walks over.  
•“Hey Best Man. Glad to see you’re having fun. I may not be a commander anymore, but I order you to come to the dance floor.”  
•“Wait, Shiro, I’m not done talking to Lance!”  
•“Well then, bring him to the dance floor too!” Shiro winks at Adam as he’s dragging Keith. Lance gets up, downs what’s left of his drink and follows them. 

 

Mari Rewrites the End Part 2: Parallels  
•“Sorry you got roped into all this... “ Keith has his arms around Lance but refuses to look at him in the eyes.  
•“Hey, no biggie. Besides, I can at least best you in dancing.”  
•Keith laughs and starts to feel more comfortable, “That, you probably do.”  
•Lance takes the lead with his hands on Keith’s waist. Shiro smiles at them. Adam catches him doing so and hugs Shiro from behind. "So, what do you think about them?"  
•“Who, Keith and Lance? They are kind of like us, rivals turned good friends.”  
•Adam chuckles, “and then start being more than friends? Sounds like a familiar story.”  
•Shiro smiles, “Who knows?” And then kisses Adam.  
•The party begins to simmer down. Lance and Keith help clean up and get a chance to talk about the mission.  
•“It’s been awhile, huh? Going on a mission in space.”  
•“Yeah. Hey man, thanks for inviting me, but do you really think I would be of much help?”  
•“There’s no person better for the job. You are great with Kaltenecker. Can’t be too different than this thing."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole "same-sex relationships don't exist in Altea" might not make people happy, but there are some people out there in this world that truly don't know that it's a normal thing. I'd like to think that Allura is genuinely curious. 
> 
> Also, if Altea exists in this reality, Adam also still exists, k. Sorry Curtis, I can't let go of my megane man. 
> 
> The outline is all finished. So, stick with me and we'll get to my glorious Klance ending.


End file.
